Forest Fairies
by ParadoxZee
Summary: She was everything he wanted and everything he could not have.


**Title:** Forest Fairies

**Ratings:** Rated M

**Pairings:** Undetermined. Possibilities, StiLu, LaLu. Strongly directed, NaLu.

**Summary:** She was everything he wanted and everything he could not have.

**A/N:** Made purely out of boredom. BETA reader did not review this. All fault is on me.

* * *

_She is of loveliness._

* * *

**Prologue: In Bloom**

The outskirts of Magnolia is fringed with deep green, filled with more life than the town itself. Forests outlining the city, running how ever many miles until the next domain that held humans. It's quiet and peaceful as the trees softly shiver in response to the winds... At least one would think so.

The fits of green are always disturbed. Spirits of the unseeing roaming it's tranquil state, creating a grotesque atmosphere for those who can see. Opposite of the lucky ones—who can't observe—it is loud. Gusts help carry the agonizing screams of Spirits in search of rest, warning the ones who are able to react. And with relentless determination, watchers would come with unfailing aid. Fulfilling their duties of seeking peace within the forest. For it is their mandate.

Like an unsolvable maze, it is inevitable.

Natsu would know this. For he is a forest demon himself, a slave to the protection of the life within the depths of it. Akin to the others, he is another role the forest was accustomed to. He was a watcher. It was all part of the forests' play. One would just have to look closer.

o0o0o0o0o

_Burn, _Natsu silently willed. Steely, onyx eyes pierced through a bundle of trees which formerly disguised as another illegal fortress. He watched with a saddened glint as the flames crackled steadily to his bidding, eating away at the leaves and bark. The smell of smoke soon shrouding the destruction of Lady Layla's work. Oración Seis was now diminished over the course of two days after their attack on Lady Layla's palace, resulting in the birth of _another _political dispute. And it was of even more stress that the Lady was going through labor, childrearing labor.

The pink-haired watcher unconsciously clutched the hilt of his sword, eyes taking in the forest fire. Was it so difficult for other parties to ask for some formal conference or maybe a peace treaty? Lady Layla was not one to refuse without details or a compromise. Frankly, she wasn't one to also ignore others in their time of need. Asking was not of hardship, but the people here made it into some sort of puzzle. Leading to a complicated predicament that took an immeasurable amount of time to end. But what did he know?

While the restless fires continued their feast, he felt an empty slot in his surrounding ether. Distinguishing the variations of his environment, the humidity count quickly became increasingly high. His senses now tingling had brought him to a sort of ease at the familiar aura.

A soft drop, almost like a poke, landed atop his nose. It was cold and wet as it trailed down, breaking him from his unseeing trance. He stiffly raised his head. Severed grey clouds coalesced, replacing the smell of charred trees with rain. Slowly, but surely, water began to pour against the now impermeable surface. The strong downfall extinguishing the engulfing flames. Trunks, branches, and bushes incinerated into nothing but wet ashes.

"Natsu."

He didn't stiffen as she appeared in front of him. She looked classy today, in a silk, blue dress that was greatly differentiated from her casual ones. Surprisingly, it was untouched by the rain, even if her small parcel—that she now held for the both of them—did not cover the attire fully. Then again, she was of the rain, why did she need the umbrella?

"You are at confusion once again." Juvia stated, a stoic expression painting her porcelain skin.

Running a hand through his now semi-wet hair, Natsu gave an unsure smirk. "Am I that readable?"

The blue-haired lady shrugged her shoulders. "Juvia witnesses that you are not one to hide your emotions."

"Is that so," Natsu muttered as he pocketed his hands.

Silence roared between the two. Rain being the only background noise as they stood, looking at each other's uneasiness.

"It is unfair." Natsu finally breaks it.

The Maker of Rain cocks an eyebrow, breaking her emotionless facade. "Juvia does not comprehend."

"For years we have been living this war. Do they not exhaust?"

The lady looks down at her feet. "It is of domination that they fight."

"There is much of the forest land to split. Why must they heed of the Palace?"

The sound of rain again.

"Juvia thinks that is common sense," finally the precipitation ceases. "Time is of the essence, Natsu. We will miss the birth of the Lady's infant."

o0o0o0o0o

The sound of water rushing and clashing down into a great lake echoed miles away through the labyrinth of the forest. Juvia stood in front of the fierce waterfall, feet nimbly set like feathers on the water while Natsu stood on a convenient patch of rock. He watched her with anticipation as she raised both hands gracefully. The downward winds created by the careening waters sweeping her blue hair and dress back, adding effect. Posture firm and confident she flicked her wrists, a gesture comparable to opening curtains. The wavering of the burst from her magic tickled Natsu, pulsating through the air for a second before the waterfall yawned to display a hidden cavern.

The cliché hiding spot was now accessible as Juvia kept one hand stretched for the splitting waters while the other signaled Natsu to hurry. Stepping inside the echoing tunnel that lead to the Palace, he could hear the waters returning to its regular state, a noisy slapping of water against water.

"Walk with purpose, Natsu," the rain bringer said in a mono toned voice as she quickly surpassed him, rushing to the end of the cavern. His footsteps clicked after her, rattling against the narrow, arched, tunnel.

"We are not late?" Natsu asked, slowing down to stop behind her. She shook her head.

"She is holding in until your arrival."

"Why?" He asked as he watched her once more at work.

The cave had came to a dead end. Rocky walls standing in front of them while Juvia again had out stretched a hand. Delicate fingers touched the enclosure, sinking into what one would think was just a normal barrier. Personifying to a puddle, her hand had completely become enveloped in what seemed like water, ripples encasing around her wrists as her arm sunk deeper.

"You are responsible for watching the child," she took hold of his hand, pulling him along with her into the rock. A cool splash washed over him as he passed. Brightness suddenly exuding in the new sight of the Palace ground before him. "You are sworn to protect the next heiress. It is of the Lady's will."

Natsu blinked a couple times. "Yes, but, is it possible to hold in a baby?"

She cocked her head to the side and said with a complete straight face: "Juvia does not know, she has never been through pregnancy before."

o0o0o0o0o

After a walk, that seemed like forever in the _great P_alace, Natsu had never thought to say, he was lucky to find Gray. Feet heavy and shoulders slumped, he slowly approached the man awaiting him. Almost toppling forward into the ice-princcess, he cursed at the long hall ways and many turns.

"What took you so damn long," Gray snarled while forcing Natsu into a lazy, straightened, poise.

"Do you know how many hall ways there is—stop touching me, your hands are cold!" Natsu retorted lamely, shoving his hands away from further harassing him. "Mavis, I swear! You and your girlfriend are so self-assertive!"

"Quiet down, ash-for-brains. Just get your ass in there," placing his hands on him again, he urged him towards the door. "Lady Layla and the others are waiting."

Natsu quickly dug his heels into the carpet, laying his weight in Gray's hands. "Others?"

"Gajeel and the twins. They are here as well."

"What, why?"

Letting go of Natsu, Gray gave a breathy sigh. "Lady Layla requests eyes on her newborn. Ever since the last several attacks she is feeling uneasy. I assume she is worried that they might take her child."

"So she calls all other forest demons?"

"Listen, Natsu," Gray pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is a cross breed we're talking about. The seed is a mortal, do you know how fast those children grow? Especially since her mother is Lady Spring, others will be notified of the capabilities the child may come to hold."

"I don't, I don't under—"

"Nevertheless!" Gray spun him around. "We will discuss this later. For all forest gods' sake, the lady is about to give birth!"

o0o0o0o0o

Four years into his new occupation as a personal guard, along with a group of friends, Natsu had never found himself to be building in such domestic marital skills. Watching over the child of Lady Layla's had done an increasingly well job of making him feel like an over protective father. Which he hopes does not come any time soon, because it had been unfailingly difficult.

As a child he had never remembered being so inexhaustible and mischievous.

But the blonde girl had not only dived in head first into trouble. She had also showed off her tremendous ability on non stop growing. In all honesty, Natsu can't even remember her own age. In the course of four years, she had been multiplying appearance, age wise, by maybe the double.

She was tall and vivacious. Too witty for her own generation, which was a disadvantage of making friends in her age group. Capable of mental maturity and growing breasts rather too quick. If you counted by the years, she was four. But one glimpse of her and you'd be thinking she was a teenager. A full-fledged 13 or 15 year old.

And in retrospect, Natsu found it harder and harder to watch over her. The very lively essence that veiled her was threatening. It reflected of the shade of the forests as she practiced her swordsmanship with Gajeel, bathing her in a beautiful amber that Natsu could not ignore. And in a matter of years, or maybe another several months, she would suit as a young woman, matching around the age appearance that he and the others obtained.

Sometimes he would think of what she would look like next month. Taller, slender, with dips and curves that any girl had lacked as a child. A vision of loveliness. _Troublesome. _

It was unavoidable. And soon, Natsu would have to resign as her designated baby-sitter. To diminish these stupid feelings. She was of the throne, and he, a source of only viable protection that worked for those that were on the throne.

It was an absolute mandatory need, that he dismissed any of thought of it.

Demons do not fall in love with royal blood. It was forbidden. Unrequited. Even little Lucy knew that.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, tell me what you think of my project prologue/prequel. Just a sneak of Natsu's maybe one sided love. But who knows. I might not even continue it unless popular demand. I've been so bored lately!

Reviews are encouraged!


End file.
